Ultimate Vampires
by Sunnyflight170
Summary: While Ivy and Olivia are in New York, they learn that a famous vampire, Dracula, is trying to take over. The twins join our favorite superhero, the howling commandos, and Blade in a fight against Dracula. But there's a problem. Spidey is a human, and he's not aloud to know about the existence of vampires. How will Ivy and Olivia fix this broken law of night, on top of Dracula?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello friends! Sorry about the short description, I ran out of characters so I had to shorten it. here's the full one!**

this is a different ending to ultimate spider man: the howling commandos.

While Ivy and Olivia are in New York, they learn that the most famous vampire ever, Dracula, is trying to take over, and in the process, endangering the existence of all vampires. The twins join our favorite superhero team, the howling commandos, and blade in a fight against Dracula. But there's just one problem. Spidey and his team are humans, and they are not supposed to know about the existence of vampires. How will Ivy and Olivia deal with this broken law of the night, on top of fighting Dracula?

 **I hope you like it, it was really fun to write!**

...

Spider Man's POV

I swung through the city, the howling commandos and Blade following close behind me.

"Spidey!" Werewolf by night, AKA Jack Russel, called out to me. "There are two girls on the streets, get them to head indoors! We don't want them out here if dracula succeeds with his plan!"

"Got it, Werewolf!" I spotted the girls, and swung down to them, landing right in front of them, almost landing on one of the girl's toes. "You two need to get indoors, there's a vampire called dracula that's trying to raise an undead vampire army, and he plans to take over and turn everyone into vampires. If you get indoors, you might be able to avoid them until one of us can get to you."

The girl in black narrowed her eyes at me. "Did you say Dracula? As in the vampire?"

"Yes, vampires are real! You need to get indoors, and fast!"

The girl in pink, who was actually kind of pretty, stepped forward. "Does anyone else know about Dracula?"

I blinked at her. "Well, my team does, but there under dracula's control. My, uh, teacher does, and they do," I said, pointing. "Blade, Werewolf, the Living Mummy, and Frankenstein."

After glancing up, the girl in pink said, "and you and your team and this teacher of yours are human?"

Weird question. "Uh, yea. Why? And what are your names? I'm kind of tired of referring to you as the girl in black, and the girl in pink."

Pink girl stepped forward. I'm Olivia, and this is Ivy. We're twins, and Ivy-" Olivia glanced over at Ivy, as if asking for permission. Ivy nodded. "And Ivy is a vampire." I blinked. "Wait, what? How? You don't have fangs."

Ivy nodded. "I know. I have them filed down to look normal."

"Why? And does that mean Olivia a vampire to?"

"Look, it's a long story." Ivy said. "One we don't have time to tell."

"Spider Man!" Blade yelled. "We're going to transylvania to find Dracula! Quit chatting with your pink girlfriend and come on!" I blushed deeply under my mask.

Thankfully, Ivy stepped forward, and announced, "we're coming with you." Blade scowled at her.

"No way," Werewolf said. "It's too dangerous."

"No, it's not. I'm Ivy Vega, and I am the granddaughter of Count and Countess Lazar in Transylvania. This is Olivia Abbott, my twin sister." That obviously struck a nerve with Blade. "I'm sorry, Olivia and Ivy. knowing that, I see no reasons why you can't come with us. You will both be fine with your vampire powers."

I opened my mouth to tell him that Olivia wasn't a vampire, but Ivy shot me a death glare that clearly said, keep your mouth shut. I did what she said, and shut my mouth.

Olivia's POV

"Not to be rude or anything, but how do you plan on getting all of us to Transylvania?"

The howling commandos smiled at each other, and werewolf let out a long whistle. A big truck with wings flew out of the fog and landed in front of us. "Girls, and Spider Man, meet the monster truck." Werewolf said.

"Awesome!" Spider Man and Ivy yelled at the same time. The door opened, and Ivy dragged me inside.

Blade sat in the front with werewolf and Ivy. Mummy sat on the side, and Frank sat on the floor, since he was to big to sit in one of the chairs. I sat in the back with Spider Man. He looked over at me. "Well, it's a long way to transylvania. Even in a super powered monster truck. Want to explain this whole 'my twin sister is a vampire, but I'm not' thing?" I hesitated.

"I don't know. I'm not really supposed to tell anyone."

"What if I tell you one of my secrets?" He asked. "I figure if you can handle the one you've been hiding, keeping mine should be easy!"

I laughed. "Alright, I guess that would be okay. You first." He took a hold of his mask, and pulled it off. I breathed in sharply. He was extremely adorable. He held out his hand.

"Olivia Abbott, I'm Peter Parker." I took his hand, and shook it.

Letting go, I said "Well, you told me your secret. Now you get to hear mine. Just this last year, I moved to franklin grove, and Ivy was the first one that I met there. After a while, we realized that we looked almost exactly like each other, and that we had the same birthday, the same situation with our adoptive parents, and the same ring, which we had both received on our tenth birthdays.

"Later, we figured out that Ivy had not been adopted like she thought, her 'adoptive' father was our real father. The rings we got had been our parents wedding rings. Our dad was a vampire, and our mother, a human. Our mother died giving birth to us.

"After a while, we finally got everything cleared up, and we were together again, all three of us. We met our grandparents, and our mother's twin sister. It's been really interesting."

Spider Man, or Peter, I guess, looked into my eyes. I looked back into them."Olivia, I am so sorry. That must have been really hard for you." I didn't realize that the two of us had been staring into each other's eyes for so long until Ivy coughed. "Ok, lovebirds. We're in transylvania now." We blushed, and Peter leaped to his feet.

"Great! Then we can save my friends, and the world. Easy!" Peter put his mask back on, and the three of us ran after blade and the howling commandos.

Ivy's POV

I charged after Blade and the others with Olivia and Spider Man. Spider Man and I had no problem keeping up with them, but Olivia did not have super vampire speed. She was having a slight issue keeping up.

Blade kpet looking back at her, in confusion and suspicion. He obviously was wondering why Olivia couldn't keep up if she was a vampire. Which she wasn't.

Spider Man glanced back, slowed down and grabbed Olivia's hand, then sped up again, pulling her with him. Blade looked away, and I let out a breath of relief. Thank darkness. We ran through the door, and skidded to a stop. There were grey vampires with red eyes blocking the hallway, and the door slammed shut behind me.

Dracula was floating behind them, with four super teens, who I assumed were Spidey's team, in glass coffins formed of light. He laughed. "I see you've picked up some help. No one will be able to stop me from completing my plan. He stepped through a swirling purple vortex, and took Spider Man's team with him.

The grey vampires leapt for us. Olivia looked a little scared. "What do we do?!"

"Don't worry, kid." Werewolf smiled at her. "Shield is sending the big guns." Out of the shadows formed from the vampires, something green grabbed two of them and whipped them into dust. "That," Werewolf said, "is the man thing."

The man thing was a big green guy, bigger then Frankenstein, and he had glowing red eyes. He put one hand on Olivia's shoulder, and the other one mine. Then he removed his hands and pt one on Spider Man's shoulder. Then he took it off. It almost seemed like he was smiling.

"He likes you." Frankenstein smiled at us.

"Ugh." Olivia brushed some slime off her shoulder.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Because you didn't explode at his touch." I didnt sense that he was lying.

"Oh." Spider Man gulped. "Good to know."

After we destroyed all the shadow vamps (that's what Blade said they were called), we followed werewolves nose to to dracula. Sure enough, we came to a room where he was floating, like he was waiting for us.

The minuite we entered, he shot a beam of his magic at us. I rolled side ways, and pressed against the wall with Olivia with Spider Man.

Blade leapt at him, but he slashed at a beam of smoke. Dracula had teleported to another spot in the room.

I gulped. "I don't know what to do! Dracula is breaking so many laws of the night! No vampire shall ever do anything to expose the existence of vampires, no vampire is supposed to bite a human….. If the vampire officials, or our grandparents knew what he was doing, then he would get in so much trouble!"

Olivia's eyes widened. "That's it!" she shot out from behind the wall. "Olivia!" Spider Man yelled. He made a grab for her arm, but missed.

Olivia stood in the middle of the room, the wind blowing her hair all around. "DRACULA!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. I stared at my sister. What was she doing?! Was she out of her mind? Dracula turned to her, and Oliva gave him her best death glare, worthy of, well, me!

"Dracula, do you know how many laws of the night that youre breaking?" Dracula faltered slightly.

"Well, yes. But no one here is one of the vampire officials!"

"That may be so," Olivia countered. "But even if you can turn me into a vampire, Ivy can run to our grandparents house. They live here in Transylvania. They are Count and Countess Lazar. Heard of them?" If dracula could be any more pale then he already was, he would have been.

"I… uh…"

"If you stop trying to raise the dead and take over, I might let you off the hook. Though, I have no idea what you plan to do about the humans that have learned the secret."

Dracula stopped the wind. "I'll stop, if you promise you won't tell your grandparents what I almost did."

"I promise!"

"Dracula sank onto the ground. "I can erase the teens memory that I have under my control, but I can't erase his, since he's not under my control." Dracula pointed at Spider Man. "and i don't suppose he would let me put him under my control."

Spider man came forward, standing next to Olivia, and I followed. "Depends. What exactly do you mean by erase memory?" Now blade stepped forward.

"Spider Man, he means that you would lose any memory you have of me, Dracula, Ivy, and Olivia." Spider Man looked worried. "But I.. I like Olivia. And you to, Ivy." My vampire senses tingled slightly. He was lying. He liked me, but he liked Olivia as more then just a friend.

Olivia spoke up softly. "Well, there are three tests to prove you are worthy of the secret…. If your up for it."

"Of course I am!" Spider Man said eagerly.

"It should be at my house, in Franklin Grove," I said. "I can contact the vampire officials, and you can take the tests at my house."

"Alright then, I'll take your three to Franklin Grove." Blade said.

"We'll meet you back at shield, Blade." Werewolf said. "Good luck, kid."

Spider Man stumbled into Olivia, and grabbed her arms to steady himself. Now they we're standing almost an inch apart. I may not be the most romantic vamp out there, but even I could tell they were in love.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Thats Max, the invisible man." werewolf said. Max laughed, and the howling commandos took off. Spider Man, Olivia, and I boarded the Monster Truck with Blade, and set off for Franklin Grove.

...

 **All done! you can expect another chapter... eventually. ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter! I do not own Olivia, Ivy, or Spider Man! Reviews are appreciated! Enjoy!**

...

Spider Man's POV

"We are now landing in Franklin Grove. Please return your seats to the upright position, and wait till you are told to exit to unbuckle your seat belts." The Pilot's voice echoed in my ears.

I poked blade, who was seated next to me, fast asleep. "Blade, wake up." He growled.

"I've got this," Ivy said. She was sitting on his other side. She breathed in deeply, then yelled, "BLADE! GET. UP."

Blade's eyes shot open, and he sat up straight. "Who? What? Where? Oh, hi Ivy."

Ivy rolled her eyes. "We're in Franklin Grove. You need to get up."

Blade yawned, and stretched, almost whacking me in the face. "Alright, let's get this over with I honestly hope you pass, kid." that was a big compliment, coming from him. "

"What are the tests like?" I asked Olivia, who was seated on my other side.

"I'm sorry, Pet- Spider Man. I can't tell you. You're not aloud to know what to expect, or be prepared in any way. It gives you an advantage" Olivia told me, sighing. "I really, really want you to pass."

I sighed. "Me too." if i didn't pass the test, then I would have my memory erased, and lose any memories I had of Olivia, Ivy, Blade, and Dracula. I could live with forgetting blade or Dracula, and even Ivy, but I really, really didn't want to forget Olivia. I'd just met her, and I already felt like we had a connection.

A flight attendant came by, and told us that we could stand up. "There's a Limo outside the airport waiting to take you to your house. There are some…. Very important people waiting in it for you." she winked at me. "Good luck, young man." She gestured for us to follow her, and turned and walked down the aisle.

I ended up walking next to Ivy, and I leaned close to her and whispered, "how does she know about the test?"

"She must be a vampire. The Vampire officials probably sent her in to get us." Ivy told me. "Come on, it's kind of rude to keep them waiting."

We rushed outside, where sure enough, there was a limo with a driver outside with a sign that said Olivia, Ivy, Blade, and Spider Man. "That must be us," Olivia said. She rushed over to the limo, with Ivy at her side. The driver opened the door, and Ivy hopped in. Olivia looked back at Blade and I. "You guys coming?" she asked.

"Uh, yea. Yea, we're coming." I slid inside the car, and Blade slid in after me. There was a lady sitting there with bright red eyes. She was looking at me. Hard.

"I trust that you are Spider Man?"

I gulped. I couldn't help it! She was intimidating! "Y-yea. That's me." Olivia squeezed my hand for comfort.

"I am Valencia Deborg. Your tests to prove that you are worthy of the blood secret will start at sunset. There are three tests. If you fail, you will have all memories erased of anything vampire related. Understand?"

I nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

"Good. now, are either of you willing to vouch for this hero?" Valencia asked.

"We both will," Olivia said. she looked at her sister. "Right Ivy?"

"Absolutely," Ivy said. Valencia nodded, and the car started moving.

Soon we arrived at a huge house. "We're here," the driver told us.

Blade opened the door, and we all slid out.

I turned to stare at ivy and Olivia. "This is your house?!"

"Ivy's house," Olivia corrected me. "I live across town with my adoptive parents."

I sighed in relief. "Ok, thats cool."

I followed Ivy and Olivia through the house and into the kitchen.

There was a man standing in the kitchen. He turned around to look at us. "Ivy! Olivia!" He held out his arms, and Ivy and Olivia ran into them.

"Hi dad!" Ivy said. She turned to me. "This is our dad, Charles Vega."

Mr. Vega looked at me, and I stood up straight. "Who's this?" he asked Olivia.

"Dad, this is spiderman. He's here to take the three tests of the blood secret."

"Oh?" Mr. Vega narrowed his eyes at me. "In that case, your first test must begin shortly. It's almost sunset."

I looked out the was right, it was. Olivia took my hand.

"Spider Man, Blade, Ivy and I will be right there with you for all three of your challenges. Won't we, guys?"

Ivy nodded. "Of course we will. We wouldn't miss it." Blade nodded.

Charles was glaring at my hand, which was still holding Olivia's.

I yanked my hand away from her, and stared at my feet. Just then, Valencia Deborg came down the stairs.

"Spider Man, it's time for your first test."

I climbed the stairs, with Ivy, Olivia, Blade, and Mr. Vega following behind me. I walked into Ivy's room, and saw a coffin in the middle of the floor.

"Your first test," Valencia said, "is the test of darkness." she peered at my mask. "Does that mask of yours have night vision?"

I nodded uneasily. "Yea, it does."

"Then you need to take it off. You can't have night vision for this test," Valencia told me. I hesitated.

"Don't worry, no one will give away your secret identity. Right, guys?" Olivia said, looking around. Everyone nodded.

"Ok." I breathed in and out, then took off the mask.

Olivia smiled and turned a little red, which caused me to turn red.

Mr. Vega coughed slightly. "Shouldn't we start the test?" he asked.

"Yes, we should." Valencia said. "Spider Man, you must spend the entire night in this coffin. From sunset till sunrise. If you don't make it, you will be given the memory erasing smoothie, and you'll wake up in your home, and think that this was all a dream you can't remember. Understand?"

My eyes widened. "Um, I think so."

"Good. assuming you're not going to change, Climb in." she opened the coffin lid.

I stepped in, and laid down.

Olivia looked down at me, and smiled. "Don't worry, peter. We'll be right here when you pass."

Ivy nodded. "Thats right."

The last thing I saw was Olivia's smiling face, before the lid closed and everything went completely dark.

It's not so bad in here, i thought to myself. It's just darkness. It's actually kind of comfortable.

The excitement of the day caught up to me, and I yawned. My eyelids grew heavy, and I closed them, drifting off to sleep.

…

I woke up to light shining in my eyes. I put a hand up to shield them, and saw Valencia and Blade standing above me.

"Spider Man," Valencia said, "You have passed your first test."

"Really?!" I yelled. I jumped up, and leaped out of the coffin, looking for Olivia and Ivy. I didn't see them. Maybe they were down stairs?

"Spider Man, you have to come downstairs. There's a strawberry smoothie down there for breakfast. Do not worry, it's not the memory eraser."

I followed Valencia, and we arrived in the kitchen. Mr. Vega was in there, but still no sign of Olivia or Ivy. Weird. I picked up the smoothie, and not sensing any danger, drained it.

Valencia took the glass and put it in the sink. "Now it's time for your second test. Back upstairs, please." she moved towards the stairs. I didnt follow.

"Wait, where are Olivia and Ivy? They promised they'd be here."

"They went to get lunch with there friends, Sofia and Brandon," Mr. Vega told me.

"And we have to start your test now," Valencia said.

I narrowed my eyes. "Then I guess you'll have to wait." I crossed my arms.

Valencia glared at me. "You are refusing to continue with the test?"

"Yes. I am." I braced myself for her anger, but instead I saw respect in her eyes, and she slowly started clapping. I blinked in confusion. "Um, ok, I'm confused. Whats happening?"

"Spider Man," Valencia said, "you have past the second blood test. The test of faith." she snapped her fingers, and the door to a closet opened, revealing Olivia and Ivy.

Olivia rushed forward, and hugged me. "You passed! Only one more!" I blushed, and hugged her back. I saw Ivy smirking at me, and blushed harder.

Olivia let go, and we both stood back. "What was the test about, anyway?" I asked.

"The test of faith means that you showed complete faith in the vampires that vouched for you, and you showed that when you refused to go on without them," Valencia said.

I felt my face break into a smile. "Awesome!" I pumped my fist in the air.

"Now it's time for the first test. The test of blood."

I stared at her. "Seriously? Blood? I have to drink blood?"

"No, of course not. That would be ridiculous. This involves your blood."

"Excuse me?!"

Valencia walked toward me, and held out her hand, displaying a ruby ring. She pressed on the sides, and the sides came apart to reveal a needle. She held her hand out to me, waiting.

Olivia squeezed my hand, and nodded at the needle.

I reached forward, and valencia took my index finger. With her other hand, she held up an old piece of yellow paper. "Spider Man, to pass you third and final test, you must read the blood oath."

"Um, ok." I cleared my throat, and read aloud. "Their night is my night. Their blood is my blood. This oath is my coffin." Below the oath was a small circle where a signature would usually go.

I understood what I was supposed to do. Valencia positioned the paper under my hand. Just as I set my finger on the needle, my spidey sense tingled, signaling danger. I rolled my eyes mentally. No kidding, danger! I was putting my hand on a needle! I felt it poke my finger, and a drop of blood fell on the paper.

"Spider Man," Valencia said, sounding impressed. "You have passed all three tests of the night."

Olivia's POV

Ivy started clapping, along with Charles Blade and Valencia. I ran up to Peter, and threw my arms around his neck. He spun me around, laughing.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ivy shove Valencia, Blade, and Charles out the door. Though most likely she was listening.

I felt my feet touch the floor, and I let go of Peter's neck, and looked up at him. He was looking down at me.

He smiled shyly. "So, i passed the tests, and now I can know your family secret."

"Yea," I said softly.

"Olivia," he said hesitatingly.

My heart quickened. "Yes?

"Would you… I mean, would you want to… um…"

"Oh my darkness, just ask her out already!" Ivy's voice yelled from the other side of the door.

We both blushed, and Peter took my hands. "Olivia, would you want to be my girlfriend?"

My face broke into a huge smile. "Yes! I mean, yes. I would love that."

He smiled at me. I stood on my toes, while he leaned down, and we kissed.

A couple seconds later, we broke apart.

"Since we're in your town, why don't you pick a place for our first date?" Peter asked me.

"How about mister smoothie?" I asked. "There really good, though Ivy hates it there," I said laughing. "It's a bunny restaurant." seeing the confused look on his face, I said, "Bunny is human. Goths are vampires."

He smiled again. "Ah. good to know!"

The door opened, and Ivy stepped in. "Well, I was obviously listening."

We laughed. "Yea, we know." Peter said, grinning.

"Would you love birds mind making it a double date with me and brandon? I want him to meet my sisters boyfriend. Also, he showed up downstairs to see me since we're back from New York."

I looked over at Peter. "I don't mind. Do you?"

"Nope! I agree with Ivy, I want to meet your sister's boyfriend."

I turned back to Ivy. "we would love to have you and brandon along with us!"

"Awesome, this totally sucks! I'll go tell him." she turned and walked down the stairs.

"Goth slang," I told Peter.

"Oh, thanks Olivia! This vampire goth stuff is going to take some getting used to."

I laughed. "Yea, it took me a while to." I took his hand. "Come on, let's go meet Brandon."

A few minutes later, we were all seated at a booth in mister smoothie.

Peter leaned across the table towards me. "I'll take the order. What does everyone want?"

Ivy spoke up. "I'll have the red lip smacker. Small, no ice."

"I'll have that to, but in medium." Brandon said, folding the menu. Peter scribbled for a few seconds, then looked up at me.

"You can choose for me," I said smiling.

He scanned the menu, then grinned widely. He wrote something on the paper, then and stood up.

"Hang on, I'll come with you." I stood up, and we walked to the front counter together.

"While we're waiting, let me tell you what I ordered us."

I smiled up at him. "Ok!"

"I ordered us two love berry blends. They have oranges, bananas, and strawberries!"

I smiled happily. "Those sound awesome!"

The elixir mixer that had come to take our order suddenly looked at us. "You two ordered the love berry blend?"

"Yes." Peter frowned. "Is that a problem?"

"No, not at all." The girl smiled a little, then whistled. "Hey guys, we have two love berry blends!"

a bunch of mixers came over, and the music for the song "Kiss the girl" from the little mermaid started playing. The mixers started singing.

" _Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

 _Don't be scared,_

 _You got the mood prepared,_

 _Go on and kiss the girl,_

 _Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

 _Don't stop now,_

 _Don't try to hide it how,_

 _You wanna kiss the girl!"_

Ivy looked like she was trying not to laugh, over at our booth. Then she yelled, "You heard the song! Kiss the girl!"

Peter blushed, then leaned down and kissed me. The entire restaurant cheered.

We broke apart just as Charles walked in. he looked at peter and I surrounded by people cheering, and then said, "Olivia, Ivy, it's time to take Peter to the airport."

My happiness drooped. "Ok, dad." The mixer handed me the smoothie's we'd ordered, and we got in the car, waving to Brandon.

Ivy's POV

I put my arm around Olivia while we were in the car. Dad had insisted that Peter sit up front with him, so we we're alone.

"Olivia, I know this is hard for you." I whispered. "But it won't be like with jackson. You and Peter can talk and video chat all the time, not twenty seconds per day."

Olivia smiled. "I know. Thanks, Ivy." she hugged me.

"We're here," our dad said. He parked, and we slid outside of the car. Peter bought a ticket, and stood before the entrance to the plane. He turned to Olivia.

"Olivia, I'll call you tonight, ok?"

She nodded. "Alright! Hear you then!"

He laughed a little, then kissed her cheek and boarded the plane.

I hugged Olivia. "You ok?"

She breathed in, then out. Then she smiled. "Yea, I'm ok."

"Come on girls," dad said. "We have to take Olivia home."

The three of us turned and headed for the car.

…

 **Wow! That took alot longer then i thought! I give credit to** _ **the little mermaid**_ **for the song ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

Spider Man's POV

I stretched my arms over my head, and flexed my back. Today at shield Fury and Coulson had been super tough on me today. I had a feeling why.

When I had gotten back from franklin grove, I had crawled through my bedroom window and fallen on the bed, fast asleep.

I'd woken up to Fury's voice. "Spider Man. Spider Man! SPIDER MAN!"

"What? What! I'm up!" I sat straight up.

"Spider Man," Fury said from my wrist. "Blade told me you've been in Franklin Grove the last two days. Your teammates had to cover for you to your aunt. Do you want to explain?"

"Uh… not really."

"Spider Man, I know vampires exist. I took the tests along time ago." I saw him smirk at me.

"And I didn't mean explain what you we're doing. I figured that. Blade told me you met the vampire-human twins, Ivy and Olivia. And that you and Olivia have a special relationship."

I blushed.

"But anyway," Fury continued. "You can just tell your teammates that the mission is classified. But I expect you to explain about Olivia and Ivy, and why they know your identity."

I nodded, yawning. I laid down, closing my eyes.

"I expect them to know by tomorrow, understand?"

I didn't respond.

"Spider Man?"

My wrist fell off the bed, and Fury had smiled at me. "Sleep tight, Spider Man."

Needless to say, Fury was probably using this as a punishment for disappearing. The worst part of it was that today was the one month anniversary of when i became Olivia's boyfriend.

Because of Fury, I havn't been able to call her today. maybe I could call her now? I reached for my cell phone, when Nova appeared on my wrist watch.

"Web Head, Fury wants you to come to the training room. Make it quick." He disappeared, and I groaned. Seriously? It felt like the world was trying to stop me from calling Olivia.

I walked into the training room, where White Tiger and Iron Fist were standing in front of something. Power Man and Nova took my arms and pulled me forward.

"Whats going on?" I asked them. "Where's Fury?"

"Yea, about that. I lied." Nova told me.

"What?!" I yelled angrily. "Nova! Why'd you do that? I was about to call Olivia!"

Nova smirked, and nodded at Tiger and Iron Fist. They moved aside, revealing…

"Olivia!" I cried out.

She smiled. "Hi, Peter."

I dashed forward, and hugged her tightly.

She hugged me back, then pulled away. "My present to you."

"Your present to her is to show her around our school," Nova piped up.

"And introduce her to your friends." Tiger patted me on the back. "They finally get to meet the famous Olivia, cheerleader of Franklin Grove High, and Ivy-"

"Ivy's here to?" I interrupted.

"Yea," Powerman told me. "While we were doing this, she was getting a tour of helicarrier."

"She must like that," I said smiling.

"Oh, she does," Olivia told me. "You should have seen her face!"

"Well, Olivia?" I held out my hand to her. "Shall we take a tour of the school?"

She took my hand, grinning. "We shall."

Olivia's POV

I clung tightly to Peter's neck, trying not to scream.

He looked down at me, and I could tell he was smiling. "Scared?" he teased.

"No," I said. But i didn't loosen my grip.

We landed in front of the school, and Peter set me down. "Meet me by the water fountain, outside the boys and girls locker room. There right next to each other, you can't miss them. I'm going to change." He darted off, waving back at me.

I walked inside, and found the locker rooms quickly. I leaned against the wall to wait. Soon, Peter came running up to me.

"Hey Olivia! Ready for your tour?"

"Absolutely!" I took his hand, and he led me through the halls.

Peter's eyes brightened, and he pulled me towards two teens standing in the hall.

"Harry! MJ!"

"Hey Peter!" The girl called MJ smiled, then looked down at our interlaced hands. "Is this the famous Olivia?" she asked, grinning. "The cheerleader? And the actor?"

"Yep, this is her!" He put his arm around me, and I smiled.

Harry stuck his hand out to me. "Harry Osborn."

I shook it. "Olivia Abbott."

"Mary Jane Watson." MJ "Mary Jane" Watson shook my hand. "Peter has gone on and on and _on_ about his girlfriend from Franklin Grove. We couldn't' wait to meet you."

I smiled. "I'm excited to meet you to!"

Peter took my hand. "Come on, Olivia. You still have to see the rest of the school!"

A little while later, we we're back at the drinking fountain outside the boys locker rooms.

"Olivia, I have to go talk to a teacher." Peter's eyes sparkled slightly. "Do you mind waiting here?"

"Not at all!" I smiled at him, and he smiled back before retreating down the hall.

Just then, a blond haired guy in a sports jacket came out of the locker rooms. "You Parker's girlfriend?" he asked, looking me up and down.

I frowned. "Yea, why?"

Ivy's POV

Peter ran passed me, and I looked at his retreating back, when I heard a guy's voice talking to Olivia. I scowled slightly, and leaned against the locker, pretending to text while I listened to their conversation. With my super vampire hearing, it wasn't that hard.

"I'm Flash," the guy's voice said.

"Ok." Olivia sounded slightly suspicious.

"I just wanted to warn you about that Parker kid." Flash said.

I blinked in confusion, and leaned forward slightly.

"Peter? What about him?" Olivia sounded just as confused as I felt.

"Yea, he's kind of a nerd here, and not very popular. So when he told us all about you and that twin of yours and your long distance relationship, we obviously doubted your existence."

I scowled, and balled my hands in to fists.

"So when you show up as a surprise, we all learned that you really exist. Now that we do, Parker is going to be really popular. So he doesn't need you. He's going to dump you, and when your at home with a broken heart, everyone here will still think that your together, so he'll keep his new popularity. I heard him telling those four friends of his. Luke, Danny, Sam, and Ava. I just didn't want you to be hurt."

"Thanks for telling me, Flash." Olivia's voice sounded sad, and it trembled slightly.

She fled around the corner, and ran into me. I grabbed her arms, and hugged her tightly.

"Olivia, I heard everything. I am so sorry!" I put my arm over her shoulders. They were shaking.

"I'm ok. I just want to go home."

I saw tears fall down her face, and I gritted my teeth. "Of course, sis." I guided her down the hall, and saw Peter coming down the opposite way.

He looked at Olivia with worry, and I fixed him with my best, scariest death glare ever, purposely bumping his arm.

"Come on, Olivia." I whispered softly. "I'll call dad, and we'll go home."

"Thanks, Ivy," she sniffed.

 **I am sooooo sorry Olivia's and Ivy's POV's were so short. It just ended up that way. I hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ivy, Olivia, or Spider Man**

…

Spider Man's POV

I stared after Olivia and Ivy in confusion. What was wrong? Maybe I could text or call them and find out. I ran around the corner, smashing into Flash Thompson.

"Hey," he growled. "Watch it!" when he saw it was me, he smirked. "Oh hey, Parker. How's that girlfriend of yours?"

"Olivia? I don't know. I was just about to call her." My eyes narrowed. "Flash, what did you do?"

"I just told her you didn't really like her, and you were using her for popularity. I figured she could get someone better then you. Plus, that's probably what you were doing." Flash shrugged.

I gaped at him. "You did what?!" I yelled. "Flash, that is not true! I did love her! What have you done?"

Flash started to look guilty. "You did? Oh….. I thought you-" he shook his head. "It doesn't matter. Come on-" he grabbed my arm, and ran down the hall and into the parking lot. "We can still catch her at the airport. I've got a car."

I got into the front seat of the car. "You've got a license, right?"

Flash started the car. "Nope!"

"What?!" I yelled.

Flash shot out of the parking lot and down the road, with me holding onto the armrests so tightly my fingers turned white.

"Uh, Flash?" I yelled. "Could you maybe slow down?"

"Do you want to catch Olivia at the airport or not?" Flash yelled back.

Soon, we arrived at the airport. I rushed inside, and up to the counter with Flash on my heels. "I need to talk to someone on a flight to Franklin Grove," I said, panting.

The airport clerk looked at me, then tapped on her keyboard. "You have two minutes before that flight leaves. You better hurry. Here-" she wrote on a pad of paper, then handed it to me. "Give this to the guard at the entrance."

"Thank you!" I ran through the airport as fast as i could. I came to a stop at the entrance, panting. I handed the note to the guard, and he glanced down at it, then shook his head.

"You just missed that flight. Sorry, buddy."

I sighed sadly. "It's alright. I walked slowly back to the front desk, where Flash was waiting. He jumped up when he saw me.

"How'd it go?" he said.

"I didn't make it," I told him. "She's gone."

"She is?" Flash frowned, the got a determined look on his face. He dragged me up to the desk. "We need two tickets for Franklin grove, Illinois."

The lady smiled. "No problem!" she printed out two tickets. Flash gave her forty dollars,

And she handed them over. "The flight leaves in ten minutes. You can go ahead and board now.

"Thanks." flash told her. "Come on, Parker!" He pulled me to the plane entrance, where we showed the guard our tickets, and we boarded the plane. Ten minutes later, everyone was on, and the pilot came and collected our tickets.

"Flash," I asked, watching the pilot walk away. "Were those tickets round trip?" I asked.

"Yes, of of course they were!" Flash said, rolling his eyes.

"Just checking," I said.

Soon, we were standing outside the airport of Franklin Grove.

"Where does Olivia live?" Flash asked me.

"I don't know," I told him. "But I know where her sister lives."

"where?"

I told him Ivy's address, and Flash raised his hand and yelled "HEY! TAXI!"

I tapped him on the shoulder. "Uh, Flash?"

"Yea?" Flash asked.

"There are no Taxis in Franklin Grove."

"Oh. Then how do we get to Ivy's house?"

"We take a bus." I pointed at the bus stop sign.

Luckily, we were just in time for the bus. I gave the guy four dollars, and we boarded then sat down.

After twenty minutes, we finally arrived. I managed to tell the driver thank you before Flash pulled me off the bus and up to Ivy's front door.

Flash knocked on the door, hard, and I winced. That had to be really loud for Ivy and her father.

The door opened, and Mr. Vega stood there, staring down at us. He frowned. "Oh, it's you."

Before I could even speak, Flash jumped in. "Mr. Abbot, Par- um, Peter wasn't going to dump Olivia, I just said that because I thought she could find someone better then him! Please let him talk to Olivia!"

I started to say something, when a voice from inside stopped me. "Olivia is upstairs in my bedroom. You have to talk to me before I let you near her. And by the way, it's not Abbot, its Vega."

Ivy's POV

I stood next to my father, arms crossed sternly. Peter gulped, and Flash scowled at me.

"Who are you?" he said defiantly.

"Olivia's twin," I retorted. "Peter, you can come in and _try_ to convince me that you are telling the truth. Flash-" I narrowed my eyes, giving him a death squint. "Go back to New York. You are not allowed anywhere near my sister."

"Uh, ok. Yea, I will. See you later, Parker." he leaned in closer, and my vampire hearing picked up what he said. "Good luck with her. She seems scary."

Peter smiled wryly. "Thanks Flash, but I think I'm ok."

He was lying slightly. He was definitely scared of me. "Good, you should be," I whispered softly. In my normal voice, I said, "Come on. Let's go to the kitchen to talk." I turned and marched to the kitchen, hearing the small ping of Peter turning his cell phone off. That was good. I needed his full attention for this discussion.

Sitting at the kitchen table, I leaned forward. "Try to convince me that you didn't plan to dump Olivia," I told him. "I'll know if you lie."

He leaned forward as well. "All I know is that I went to get a surprise for Olivia that was in my locker, and when i came back, I passed you two in the hallway. Olivia looked like she was crying, and you looked angry. After you bumped into me, I rounded the corner and ran into Flash. He told me what he did, and we ended up driving to the airport to try and catch you, but we were too late. Then we flew here."

I really, really wanted to catch him lying. But he wasn't. I leaned back, sighing. "Ok, I believe you."

Peter's eyes sparkled, and he jumped up. "You do? Thats awesome!"

I stood too. "You better go up to see Olivia," I told him.

"I will. Thanks, Ivy." Now he dropped his phone on the table, and took the stairs two at a time.

I shook my head, laughing a little. "Man, I',]m glad my love life isn't that complicated," I said to myself.

Olivia's POV

Someone knocked on the door, and I lifted my head from the pillow in Ivy's coffin. "Come on in, Ivy," I said. I assumed it was Ivy knocking, since she'd gone downstairs only ten minutes ago.

The door opened, and Peter stepped in. My mouth fell open, and I became conscious that I had tears running down my cheeks still, and my eyes were bloodshot, and my hair probably looked like a disaster. But it didn't matter, I realized. He never liked me anyway.

I turned away. "What do you want," I muttered, trying not to start crying.

He crossed the room, sitting beside me on the floor. "Olivia," he started. "Flash was lying to you. I swear, I would never do that to you. Your sister made me tell her exactly what happened, and she said she could tell if I was lying. I'm not exactly sure how, but she said I wasn't." I turned to look at him, and his brown eyes were pleading. "Please, please believe me," he begged.

I smiled slightly. "I guess if Ivy believes you…"

Peter's eyes widened with hope.

"Then I do to," I finished.

"Yes!" Peter pumped his fist in the air, and I giggled. He blushed slightly, then held out his hand to help me out of the coffin.

We went down the stairs hand in hand, and Ivy smiled at us. "I take it that went well?" she asked.

"Yea, it did." I smiled at Peter. "I'm glad we got this cleared up, but you should probably get home before it gets too late. The airport closes at six," I told him. You've got twelve minutes, you should be able to make it.

"Ok, I'll call you later tonight." Peter smiled, and turned his phone on.

"Totally," I said smiling.

Peter glanced down at the phone, and then groaned.

"Whats wrong?" i asked him.

"Flash was the one who got us the tickets. He said the were round trip. Apparently, they weren't. I'll never be able to get to the airport and buy a ticket before they close," he said.

"I've got an idea," Ivy said. "Call your boss guy at shield, get him to take you back."

Peter's eyes brightened. "Good Idea, Ivy!" he clicked a button on his watch, and the screen came up with the director of shield.

"Fury," peter said. "I uh, need a way home. I'm stuck in Franklin Grove. Anyway you could-"

"I'm already here," Fury said. "Your teammates found out what happened from Flash, and I decided to drive out there and pick you up. I'm actually right outside."

Peter's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh, ok. Cool!" He took my hand, and walked to the door, shoving it open.

Sure enough, the shield jet was outside Ivy's house, with Fury standing in front of it. He looked over at Peter. "Ready to go, kid?"

"Yea, I am." Peter walked up to the jet, then turned back and waved. "Bye, Olivia, he said quietly.

I waved back. "Bye."

Peter boarded the jet, and almost immediately it took off.

Ivy hugged me slightly. "Fun day, huh?" she said, smiling a little.

I smiled back. "Yea, fun. I'm ready to hit the hay. How bout you?"

"I'm ready to hit the needles," she said, laughing.

Getting her little joke, I laughed to. We both walked to the house together, still laughing.

…

 **Yaaaaay! Done! So I don't know if some things in this were true, but I tried my best! Also sorry it took so long. I decided if i update this one, I have to update my other one. So, you can expect a new chapter on Fairy Tale Spider later tonight! Byeeeeeeee!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heeeey! I figured i had better update this story since I have ideas, and I finished the third chapter for Fairy Tale Spider. I promise, I will update my percy jackson wings of fire story, you just have to give me time!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Olivia Ivy or Spider Man!**

…

Spider Man/Peter Parker's POV

I still had another five minutes until I talked to Olivia for our two month anniversary, so I decided to research her movie, _Eternal Sunset_.

I typed in the title, and the first thing that came up was Olivia and some guy on the red carpet for the movie, holding hands. Someone had added the caption " _Jackivia forever!_ " several people had commented on it, agreeing that Olivia and Jackson needed to get back together.

I frowned. "Olivia's ex boyfriend is Jackson Caulfield?" The video call from Olivia popped up, and I clicked on it. We had to talk about this.

Olivia's face popped onto the screen, smiling. "Hey Peter!" she frowned, then leaned forward. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Olivia," I said hesitatingly. "I looked up your movie, _Eternal Sunset_."

"You did?" she smiled again. "Cool! What do you think of it?"

"I never made it to the movie," I told her. Based on her happy oblivious expression, she either knew nothing about the fan page for her and Jackson, or she just didn't care. "Here, I'll send you the link for what I found."

I minimized the video call, copied the link and sent it to her, then opened the video call again.

Based on Olivia's face, she hadn't known about the fan page. She finally looked up at me. "Peter, I am so sorry. I wish I had been able to tell you, and you didn't have to find out this way. Jackson and I are done, and I like you." she smiled wryly. "Unfortunately, the fans haven't accepted that yet." her eyes brightened. "Here, I'll take care of it. Send me all the links that say I should be with Jackson."

"Ok," I said. "What are you planning?"

Her eyes glimmered with mischief. "You'll see."

I sent the last link to her, after ten minutes of searching. I opened the video call. "That's the last one, I told Olivia. There are probably a lot more, but these are the main ones. What are you-?"

"Just wait," Olivia told me. She typed furiously, a small smile on her face the whole time. Finally, she looked up. "Check the website called . Most of the websites get their info from that one."

"Ok, hang on." I went to the website, and found a special message from Olivia at the top of the comments. It said, "Hey guys! Olivia here. I totally love your guys's appreciation, but I have a new boyfriend now, named Peter Parker. We are really happy, and I would love to get the word out. Pass this around to everyone you know! Thanks, you guys are the best! ;)"

I looked up at Olivia, feeling the smile spread across my face. "Olivia, you're a genius! Did you see what everyone said?"

She shook her head. "No, what are they saying?"

I read off the comments. "OMG Olivia, I am so happy for you!" "Olivia + Peter. Oliver forever!" "Oliver is a way better ship name then Jackivia, it just fits!" "They were made for each other!"

Olivia laughed. "They are right, I never really liked the name Jackivia. It was weird."

"Super weird." Ivy popped up behind Olivia. "Hey Peter." Her eyes were unnaturally bright. "I had an idea while you two were chatting. My anniversary with Brandon is in two days. If it's ok with dad, the three of us could come out there to New York, and actually get to _see_ some of it, without battling famous vampires or dealing with school bullies."

"Ivy, thats a great idea!" Olivia said happily. "I would love to actually see New York, and meet your aunt." she looked at me. "What do you think?"

"I love it to!" I told her, grinning.

"Fantastic!" Olivia said. "I'm going to ask dad. Bye Peter! If everything goes right, I'll see you later today. Just one thing first-"

She started to type, and a ding from my computer announced a new comment on .

Olivia looked up. "Bye, Peter!" the video call ended, and I looked at the new comment, then smiled.

Olivia Abbott: I'm so glad you guys are supportive! I'm planning on heading to New York with my sister and her boyfriend to see Peter now. I love you guys!

I really hoped Olivia's dad said she could come.

? POV

I watched the screen with my arms folded.

"Olivia's got a new boyfriend."

"Yea!" the kid sitting next to me said excitedly. "Isn't it awesome?"

"Yea," I said quietly. "Super awesome."

I shut the lap top, and walked away. "Maybe I should go meet her in New York… just to catch up as old friends."

Olivia's POV

"Please dad?" I begged.

"We can totally do this," Ivy put in. "And you and Lillian will be there the whole time!"

"They have a point, honey." Lillian put her hand on my dad's shoulder. "There both becoming exceptional young ladies."

Dad softened slightly. "Well…"

I looked at him hopefully, and he caved.

"Alright, I suppose with Lillian and i watching you, it's ok."

"Yes!" I squealed. I hugged him and Lillian. "Thank you!"

He hugged me back, smiling. "Your welcome. Besides, as Lillian said, you are both responsible. Now come on- lets call Brandon and get to the airport."

"On it!" Ivy grabbed her cell phone, and dialed Brandon's number. "Brandon, my dad said its ok. Pack fast, where ready to leave soon."

"And pack something nice," I called out, knowing he could hear me. "Not like a tuxedo, but something that looks nice."

Ivy rolled her eyes, but looked at me. "He said ok."

I grinned back at her. "Good! He's not going to be the only one."

Ivy scowled at me, before laughing. "I gotta go Brandon, bye!" She hung up, then stretched. "Ok, lets do this."

Twenty minuits later, I had gotten Ivy to pack a nice pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Everything else was all her style.

I shrugged as I went over her suitcase. "Its good enough. Come on, to the airport!"

Ivy's POV

Peter was waiting for us at the airport in New York. His eyes brightened when he saw us, and he came over.

"Hey guys! I'm so happy to see you." he looked at me. "Ivy, I was told that you hate formal places. Right?"

"Despise them," I said grinning. "I can get through them for the family if I have to, but I try to avoid it."

Peter smiled. "That won't be a problem. In New York, we have hotdog stands that also sell chips and water. We can sit on a park bench under the sky, and its going to get dark soon, so it will be starlit."

I smiled slowly. "That sounds amazing!"

"We should do that in Franklin Grove some time," Brandon said, squeezing my hand.

We caught a taxi to Central Park, and we all got hotdogs. Mine and Olivia's had ketchup and mustard. Brandon's had pretty much everything you could put on a hotdog, and he was trying to convince Peter to do it to."

"It's really good, trust me!" Brandon grinned widely.

"No, thanks." Peter laughed. "I get hotdogs with just ketchup, its easier."

Brandon shrugged. "Your loss."

We all got potato chips and water, then sat down on a park bench to eat. It was cold, so I put my jacket on the bench to sit on it.

About half an hour later, we were all done.

Peter took Olivia's hand, and they walked down the path together.

Brandon grabbed my hand, and we followed right behind them. We had only been walking for five minuits before I realized I'd left my jacket on the bench.

"I'll be right back guys," I told Brandon Peter and Olivia. "I left my jacket on the park bench. I won't be long."

I ran down the path, and with my vampire speed, it didn't take very long. I grabbed my jacket, and heard someone's voice behind me.

"Hey, Ivy."

I spun around, my jaw falling open. "Jackson?!"

…

 **OOOH PLOT TWIST! Sorry Olivia and Ivy's Point of View were so short. I was kind of winging it. I will try to update my other stories later today!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all! I apologize for the wait. I just have so many ideas swirling around my head, plus school and homework. Also, this story is first written on my computer instead of my notebook. I should start writing it in my notebook, it's easier… anyway!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Olivia Ivy or Spider-Man! Now ONWARD!**

…

Ivy's POV

I stared at Jackson with my mouth open. "Jackson?! What are you doing here?"

"Hey, Ivy." Jackson shoved his hands in his pockets. "I saw that post from Olivia about heading to New York with you and Brandon to meet her boyfriend. I looked it up, and found a bunch of posts online about Olivia and some Peter guy. 'Oliver.' I thought I'd come here to meet the guy.

I could tell he was lying. He still liked Olivia, and was hoping she would take him back.

"Well," I said, my tone a little icy. "The four of us, me, Brandon, Olivia, and Peter, are on a double date to celebrate my anniversary with Brandon. Maybe you should come by tomorrow."

"Please Ivy?" Jackson begged. "I just want to see her- I mean, him."

I sighed. "Alright, come on. But listen-" I narrowed my eyes in one of my famous death glares. "Don't you dare try to to convince Olivia to take you back. She's happy, and that should be enough for you."

"Deal!" Jackson promised.

I walked down the path with Jackson close on my heels.

"Hey, Olivia!" I called when my sister came into view. Peter's arm was around her. That was going to make this much more awkward.

Olivia half turned, and her jaw dropped as she spun around all the way. "Jackson?!" she yelled.

Jackson's face broke into a smile. "Olivia!"

Olivia's POV

-five minutes earlier-

I smiled as I walked through the park, Peter's hand in mine. "This is perfect," I sighed happily.

Peter smiled at me, his adorable brown eyes sparkling. "It will be," he said, his smile slightly mischievous now. "We've got a surprise for both of you back at my house, don't we, Brendon?"

Brendon's smile matched Peter's. "Yep! We planned it over the phone back in Franklin Grove. But you're going to have to wait. It's a surprise."

I laughed. "You guys are so mean," I teased.

Peter laughed and hugged my shoulders slightly. "Hey, we have to have some secrets," he teased me.

"Hey, Olivia!" Ivy's voice called out behind us.

I half turned to face her, and my jaw dropped as I spun all the way around. "Jackson?!"

Jackson's face lit up entirely. "Olivia!" he dashed across the sidewalk, and hugged me tightly.

Glancing over at Peter, Brandon, and Ivy helplessly, I awkwardly patted him on the back then pulled away. "Jackson, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I wanted to meet your new boyfriend," he told me. I could see Ivy shaking her head. He was lying.

Peter stepped forward and held out his hand. "That would be me," he said.

Jackson shook it carefully. "Peter Parker?" he asked.

"Yep," Peter said. They continued to stare at eachother. Ivy cleared her throat.

"Well guys, it's getting late. We should probably head home."

Peter nodded. "Ivys right. All the bad guys come out after dark. We don't want to deal with them when they do." Obviously, it wasn't a problem for us, but it got us away from Jackson.

"I think we should meet somewhere to talk, though. Tomorrow," Peter said firmly. "How about Murakami's? They have good food, and the chef is nice."

"Sounds like a plan," Jackson said. "I'll see you there." he turned, and walked down the path.

Peter's POV

I rubbed the back of my head. "That was… awkward."

Olivia breathed out. "Yea, I know." she shook her head. "I can't believe he came all the way to New York just to 'meet my boyfriend'," Olivia said, putting air quotes around meet my boyfriend.

Brendon coughed. "Peter, maybe we should head back to your house? After all, we have the-" he glanced at Ivy and Olivia. " _Things_ waiting for us there."

I grinned. "Oh yea! He's right, we better get going."

Ivy looked at us suspiciously. "What are you two planning?" she asked in suspicion.

"It's a surprise," Brandon teased her. "Just something Peter and I planned."

I hailed a cab, and the four of us climbed in back.

"Can you give us a hint?" Olivia asked, her eyes filled with curiosity.

"Nope, sorry." I grinned. "You're going to have to wait."

We arrived at my house. I paid the cabbie, and we climbed out of the car. "Come on," I told Ivy and Olivia. "Let's head inside."

"You don't want to keep your surprise waiting," Brandon teased.

Ivy scowled at him, but her eyes were sparkling just a little.

We went inside, and a black shape dive bombed us. Thank goodness Ivy had vampire reflexes. She caught the black shape in her arms, and it instantly settled down, wrapping a wing around her arm. Ivy looked up at us.

"It's a bat," she announced.

"I know," Brandon replied. "That-" he nodded at the bat. "Is your surprise."

Ivy looked at him in shock. "It is?"

"Yea." Brandon grinned. "Peter called me in Franklin Grove when I was packing. He said he found the perfect pets for you two, and asked me if I wanted to get them. I said yes, obviously."

Ivy hugged him with one arm, then punched him lightly. "You're too sweet," she teased. "I might get a cavity."

Brandon laughed.

"Olivia," I said. "Your pet is over there on the couch.

Olivia turned. "Where? I don't see any-"

My spidey sense tingled, and I shot to the couch, throwing my arm over the back and catching something small and furry. I gently rose my hand, cuddling the animal to my chest. "Here she is," I said. The kitten sat up in my hand, blinking at Olivia.

Olivia gasped. "Oh my gosh, she is adorable!"

I handed the kitten to her gently, and the kitten climbed onto her shoulder, batting at her hair. Olivia giggled.

"Man," I said to her. "The shop owner should have named her Curious!"

"What is her name?" Olivia asked, gently taking the kitten from her shoulder and petting its ears.

"Tauri," I said. "And Ivy's bat is Igor."

"Fitting," Ivy said grinning.

My aunt walked into the room from the kitchen. "Hello," she said smiling. "I assume that you are Olivia?" she asked, looking at Tauri and then at Olivia.

"Yes," Olivia said in confusion. "Who are you?"

I stepped forward, putting my arm over her shoulders. "Olivia, this is my aunt, May Parker."

"Oh," Olivia said, blushing slightly. "Hello, Ms. Parker."

"Oh, none of that formal stuff," Aunt May said grinning. "You kids can call me Aunt May."

Relief shown in Olivia's eyes. "Ok, Aunt May."

Aunt May clapped her hands. "Alright, it's late, and you probably have a busy day tomorrow. Brandon, you can sleep in Peter's room. Ivy and Olivia, you can sleep in here on the couch."

"Thank you for having us, Aunt May," Ivy said.

"It's no trouble, Ivy." Aunt May smiled. "After all, you're practically family now." she winked at me, and I blushed.

After we were all ready for bed, I walked into my room with Brandon, and I fell asleep the minute my head hit the pillow.

…

 **Ok! Got that one done. I know it's short, but this is only part one! I still have to do part two. Just hang in there! And yea, I know, Murakami's is from TMNT. so I should probably mention i don't own that either. Just do not expect the turtles and april to become a huge part of this, because they won't. BTW, Tauri and Igor are in another fanfic I wrote. I explain everything in there (I think). You guys are the best!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Not much to say here, so lets go! Oh! Right! I totally appreciate all the support and comments I get from all of you, thanks so much!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ivy Olivia or Peter, or anyone else who appears in the story.**

...

Peter's POV

I opened my eyes to the smell of waffles, and glanced at the floor. Brendan was still fast asleep, snoring loudly.

Resisting a smile, I crouched next to him. "Brendan!" I whispered. "Brendan!"

"Five more minutes Ashley," Brendan grumbled.

"Brendan, there are waffles!" I whispered. Brendan sat up straight.

"Waffles? Where?" he asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

I shrugged. "The kitchen, I guess. Come on." we walked out of my room and into the kitchen, where Olivia was hovering over the stove. Ivy saw us, and came over.

"Your aunt was heading out to go water skiing. She said she'd be back around six."

"Not surprised. She loves to water ski." I turned my attention to Olivia. "You can make waffles?" I asked. Olivia smiled.

"Yes, our stepmother Lillian taught us."

"But I'm no good at it," Ivy said laughing. "I leave the cooking to Olivia and Lilian, and dad and I do the eating." I laughed.

"We're meeting jackson in about an hour," Olivia reminded us. "Hurry up and eat, before Ivy eats the whole plate," she said, punching Ivy's arm playfully.

"Wait, then why are we eating now?" I asked, confusion filling my gaze.

Olivia sighed. "I don't know. I need something to do."

"She was pacing around the living room before I suggested she make waffles," Ivy said, playfully punching Olivia back.

"I wasn't that bad!" Olivia protested.

"Yea, you were."

"Ok, fine. I was that bad." Olivia smiled a little. "I'm just nervous."

"Ok, how bout this?" I said. "We leave now, so we have a while to order before Jackson shows up."

"Good idea, Peter," Ivy said. "Then by the time Jackson gets there, we'll probably have our food already. Let's go."

"Can't we have waffles first?" Brendan asked.

Ivy smirked. "Olivia and I will make you waffles when we get back to Franklin Grove. Think you can wait that long?"

Brendan sighed, like waiting for waffles was the worst thing that could ever happen to him. "Fine, I suppose I can wait. I hope I don't _starve_ , he said pointedly. Ivy laughed.

"Alright, go get dressed, Dork," she said.

I looked down at my clothes. Right, we hadn't changed yet. After Brendan and I were dressed, the four of us caught a cab to Murakami's.

Olivia's POV

I thought in the back of the cab, pressed against Peater on one side and Ivy on the other. I was worried about this meeting with Jackson. What if he begged me to take him back? When I said no, what if he badmouth me online? I didn't want Peter to have to deal with that.

Peter must have noticed my worried expression, because he hugged me slightly. "It's going to be okay Olivia," he said reassuringly.

"Peter's right, Olivia," Ivy said. Her eyes brightened a little. _That's pretty rare_ , I thought. She must be excited.

Sure enough, Ivy yelled, "I got i! Just pretend we're all in a movie. The scene is your on a double date with your best friend, and while you are enjoying your meal, your ex walks through the door. The rest is improv." Ivy sat back, obviously satisfied. "You love to act, just treat this like a play and you'll be fine."

I took a deep breath. "You really think so?"

"I know so," Ivy said. She held up her hands in the shape of a camera. "Scene with ex, take one! Lights, camera, action!"

I laughed. "Thanks you guys. I'm ready, let's do this!"

The cab screeched to a stop. "we're here," the cabbie announced. The four of us paid him, and he winked at me. "Good luck with your scene, miss." then he drove off down the road.

Ivy laughed. "Does that happen often?" she asked Peter. "The cabbies listening to conversations?"

Peter shrugged. "Sometimes," he said. "Some do, others don't. It depends." he held out his hand to me. "Ready?" he asked, eyes twinkling.

"As ready as I'll ever be, I said, accepting his hand. Peter shoved the door open, and we walked in.

immediately delicious smells filled my nose, and I breathed in deeply.

"Whoa!" Ivy whispered. "What is that smell?"

"Pizza gyoza," a cheerful voice said. I looked up, seeing an older man standing behind a counter. His gaze was fixed on Ivy. "It's a dish I made myself. Would you and your friends like some?"

Ivy looked at Peter, Brendan, and I for clarification. When we nodded, she said, "Yes, we would love some. Thank you."

"It is no problem," he said. We sat down at a table, and soon, the man (Peter had said his name was Murakami) brought over four plates with a bunch of little rolls on them, and chopsticks."

"Here you are," Murakami said. "Enjoy!"

Brendon carefully picked up the chopsticks, trying to pick up one of the rolls, to no avail.

Ivy and I laughed as Brendan shrugged, picking up one of the rolls with his fingers. His eyes widened.

"Oh my darkness, these are amazing!"

"Really" Ivy asked curiously. She popped one in her mouth, and she gasped. "You're right, they're killer!"

Soon, the four of us had polished off the all pizza gyozas. I licked my fingers just as the door dinged. I turned to look, seeing Jackson walk in.

"Hey Jackson," I said.

"Hi Olivia, Ivy, Brenden." he hesitated a second. "Peter."

"Hey Jackson," Peter said. he pulled a seat over from another table. "Sit down, and let's talk."

Jackson sat in the seat, peering at me .

"Olivia," he said carefully. he looked from me to Peter. "When did you two meet?"

I blinked, and looked over at Ivy desperately.

Ivy's POV

I felt Olivia's gaze on me and cleared my throat before bluntly saying, "Jackson we all know why you're here. You're upset Olivia has a new boyfriend."

Jackson winced, but he didn't deny me. "You're right, Ivy. I saw all the things online about 'Oliver', and I missed you, Olivia." Jackson sighed. I suppose I can't just walk in and expect you to come back to me. he looked at her hopefully. "Can we still be friends?"

"Of course we can," Olivia said, sounding relieved, she gave him a side sideways hug, and he squeezed her shoulders in return.

then Jackson turned to Peter. "How about you?" he smiled. "Friends?"

"Of course!" Peter smiled, and held out his hand. Jackson shook it, then pushed his chair into the table.

"I gotta go now," he said, smiling apologetically. "Movie business. You know how it is." Olivia and I laughed.

"Yeah, we definitely do," I said.

"Bye Jackson. It was good to see you," Olivia said.

"You to. We should to do this again sometime." he smiled dazzlingly and walked out the door.

"he's actually a nice guy," Peter said smiling.

"he was a good friend," Olivia said. "He was always very busy, though. As he said, movie business."

I laughed. "Yep, the downside of being a movie star. I turned back to Peter. "Want to back your aunt's house?"

A shrill ring sounded, and Olivia reached for her phone, flipping it open. "Hello?" her face brightened. "Hi Lillian!" she paused listening. "Uh huh. uh huh. Okay, see you soon!" Olivia hung up, then looked over at me. "Lillian and Dad want us to come home. They're meeting as at the airport in Franklin Grove.

"Cool," I said. "We should still head over to Peter's house to get Igor and Tauri.

"Right," Peter said. he took Olivia's hand, and we left Murakami's after paying for the meal.

…

At the airport, Peter hugged Olivia one last time before standing next to his aunt, waving at us as we walked away.

"I'll call you when we get home," Olivia called.

"Can't wait!" he called back.

After we entered the plane, I sat down in a seat between Brendan and the window, looking out and preparing for the flight home.

…

 **Ok so I am sorry this took so long, I've been super busy lately, because I'm taking drive tech after school three days a week, plus driving with my driver's ed teacher. Also, I realized I spelled Brendan's name wrong. I apologize for that** , **I did not know until today.  
I will try to fix that as soon as I can. Ok? Ok. Byeeeeee! **


End file.
